Aisha Udgard
Aisha Udgard ("アイーシャ・ウドガルド", Aīsha Udogarudo) is one of the main female leads of this series, belonging to the "Dark Elf" race. She is the self-appointed bodyguard and the 'Second Queen Consort' candidate of "Souma Kazuya". She was given the title of『''Dame of the East Wind''』("東風侍", Kochiji) initially, but after her engagement with "Souma" and becoming a Queen Consort, her title was changed to『''Dame-Queen of the East Wind''』("東風侍妃", Kochiji-hi) instead. Even after she had became the Second Queen Consort candidate, she continues to protect Souma. Appearance Aisha is a Dark Elf, and thus has brown-skin, pointed ears and silver hair which is standard for her race. Belonging to a long-lived race, she has lived quite a few decades until now, but she looks like a girl around the age of 19 years old. She has violet eyes and her hair is long, waist-length which she tied in a Sleek Ponytail style, with side-front bangs. Being a warrior, Aisha is moderately muscular but still has a curvy figure with large breast, slender waist and legs. Personality As a warrior, Aisha is brave and a dignified woman who won't be afraid to speak her mind even to a King, or be forced to follow rules which goes against the customs of her tribe or her own norms. She also has great insight as a warrior, which helps her gauge her opponents strength and abilities. She is also extremely loyal to anyone who she had pledge to serve with her life and body or to people who are close to her. Aisha is also caring and worry about the people of her tribe and those who are connected to her, even willing to sacrifice herself in order to help them. But outside of her life as a warrior, Aisha is a bit of an air-head, naive and can be said to be a muscle-brain. She is also loyal to the extent that many have compared her to a dog, who would wag its tail happily to its master's every call. She is also impulsive and tends to take and makes decisions without a second thought. And when she loses control of her emotions, she keeps on crying out loudly and become distraught. In this situation, she can easily go berserk (if given a chance), which combined with her monstrous strength is extremely dangerous, and can become a hassle for people around her who try to calm her down. She is also a gluttony, and can easily devour food meant for several people. She blames this gluttonous behavior to her homeland "God Protected Forest" for not having enough variety of dishes. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Raw Strength: As far as pure physical strength goes, Aisha is considered to be the strongest in the Kingdom. She is powerful enough to easily overpower a veteran Dragonewt Warrior like Castor Vargas, who are known for their strength. This power also allows her to easily wield and use a heavy Great-Sword. She can even break the shell of a "Giganto Armadillo" which are known to have a practically impossible to break shell, with around 10 strikes from her Great-Sword (while replacing the Great-Sword in-between). When she loses her control and goes berserk, she can also easily change the topography of a small area with her raw strength. Enhanced Senses: Being a Dark Elf, she has better eye-sight and hearing capabilities compared to a normal Human, allowing her to see far distance clearly and react to any sounds. Belonging to a long-lived race like Dark Elf, has allowed her to sharpened her battle senses over the course of years, making her peerless in almost any combat situation. Master Swordswoman: Over the course of her life, Aisha has perfected her combat style and is an exceptional Swordswoman and extraordinary military prowess in her own right. While she can use any type of sword, but she normally prefers a huge Great-Sword. Magical Abilities Wind Element: Aisha is a user of "Wind Element" Magic. Though she can't use it on the level of a 'Mage', but she can imbue it on her weapon to further boost her power. She also uses "Wind Element" Magic along with her Great-Sword to launch ranged attacks. *"Sonic Wind": A "Wind Element" Magic which releases 'cutting-wind' with each slash of her Great-Sword. Aisha can launch multiple of these in quick succession. These 'cutting-wind' can easily cut through ground or rocks. Biography |-|Manga = |-|Light Novel = Gallery Genjitsushugiyuusha-Oukokusaikenki12.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Elf